Sedra
Sedra joined B.A.K.A.Cosplay in 2007 and has been a member ever since then. Done a lot of skits, cosplays and been relatively active. Later when the meetings started also took the position as The B.A.K.A.Secretary in the meetings and wrote protocols of every meeting, to post them on the B.A.K.A.Forum. Sedra has also been editing the majority of the skits done so far, except for a few. Favorite part of Cosplay: Building things! Worst part about cosplay: Glasfiber and finding the right glue! Interests: Drawing, cosplay, dancing, mecha, games and... computers. Quote: "You owe me a party" Current Projects: Ingo (Pokemon Black & White) Kolyat Krios (Mass Effect 2) Mikey in Disguise (TMNT) Planned Costumes: Malthael (Diablo III: Reaper of Souls) Undead Tier 5 Warlock (World of Warcraft) Date Masamune (Sengoku Basara) Mona-Lisa (TMNT) Snakeman (Megaman) Astamon (Digimon Xwars) Fizzy Frenzy Pop Fizz (Skylanders) Metabee (Medabots) Lord Shen (Kung fu Panda 2) Metalman (Megaman2) Koinzell (Ubel Blatt) Marvin the Martian (Looney Toons) Admiral Kizaru/Borsalino (One Piece) Gipsy Danger (Pacific Rim) Mephisto Pheles (Ao No Exorcist) Cyril (humanized/The Legend of Spyro) Shego (Kim Possible) Red Link (Zelda: Four Swords) Ravage (Transformers - Revenge of the Fallen) 'Cosplay History' Sedra has cosplayed Since 2007 and her first skit was Bakatsuki yaoi issues? where she was on her first convention, made her first cosplay and did her first skit all at the same time. Literally jumping into the mess. She has participated in ten of B.A.K.A.s twelve skits. Sedra has done a lot of costumes and only wore a few of them more than once. Her latest Cosplay directions is making Marvel and Mecha costumes (robot costumes in other words). Cosplays done; Pein from Naruto Pein Remake from Naruto nami from One Piece Kira from Death Note Millenium Earl from D.Gray-man Killua from HunterXHunter Death (awards: First place at Cybergymnasiets Halloween Costume Contest) Jazz from Transformers G1 (transformable) Richard from LFG (Looking For Group, www.lfgcomic.com) Soundwave from Transformers G1 (awards: "Judges choice" at Närcon 2009, and a honorable mention) Gundam F91 from Gundam F91 (awards: "costume of the year" at Uppcon:X) Evan from Legend of Zelda: Majoras mask (speed costume) Holy/Magna Angemon from the Digimon 2 series Holy/Magna Angemon Remake from the Digimon 2 series Len Kagamine from Vocaloid Deadpool from Marvel Comics Korielstrasz from World of Warcraft Nightcrawler from X-men Evolution (speed costume) Zim from Invader Zim (speed costume, Awards: "Best look-alike" at Kultcon 2011) Tony Stark from Marvel Comics (speed costume) Chell from Portal 2 (speed costume) Dr. Neo Cortex from Crash Bandicoot (Top 3 at Gamex 2013) Seneca Crane from Hunger Games Nami Remake from One Piece Rin Okumura from Ao No Exorcist (speed costume) Dalek from Doctor Who (Awards: "Best Idea" at Närcon 2013) Cilan from Pokemon Black & White Marine soldier from One piece Megaman.exe from Megaman Battle Networks/NT warrior Rincewind from The Discworld novels Normal Life Sedra was born 1991 the 25 of july and went to "Josefina" from first to ninth grade. Then to the Senior High school "Cybergymnasiet" in Stockholm for three years with the subject technology. She afterwards studyed Gamedesign and graphics at Gotland university for 1,5 years. She is currently studying Technical Arts & Special Effects at Wimledon in London, England. Her family consists of two younger sisters and her parents. She normaly draws, or works on Cosplay in her spare time.. or spend time by the computer. Sedra was also part of Highscoresweden, and worked there as an organiser, helped with the gaming convention ML-expo this association did. She is also one of the funding members of CBG-kai which organises living boardgames with humans as pieces, usually cosplayers. She likes plants, fantasy, robots and nature. And loves cats. Other interests Sedra loves marvel and cartoon shows, Especially Kung fu panda, Invader Zim, deadpool, spider-man, darker than black, Transformers G1, Crash Bandicoot, spyro, gundam00 and Ben10, Ducktales. She likes to cut movies and make AMV's as she has been doing so since she was 11 years old. Playing games, drawing and reading is also something she spends lots of time on when not making costumes. Among books she really likes the temeraire series, eragon, philip pullman books, much fantasy and such, also a few webbcomics. Skits attended; Bakatsuki Yaoi issues? at Uppcon08 as Pein from Naruto The Fork of D00m at Meuwcon02 as Pein from Naruto The magical pinata at Ichiban as Kira from Death Note The Saké fight at Närcon 2008 as Killua from HunterXHunter Halloween skit at a Halloween event as Death Looking for skit at Uppcon09 as Jazz from Transformers (G1) Another skit about good versus evil at Närcon 2009 as Soundwave from Transformers (G1) Zelda Majoras mask: The Indigo-Go's at Uppcon:x as Evan from Legend of Zelda: Majoras mask Vocaloids at Uppcon:XI as Len Kagamine from Vocaloid Thundergods, dragons and a guy named Lawrence at Närcon 2011 as Korielstrasz from World of Warcraft The invisible wall at Kultcon 2011 as Tony Stark from Marvel Comics Combustible Science at Kultcon 2011 as Chell from Portal 2 Haters Gonna Pirate act at Kultcon 2012 as Nami (Remake) from One Piece Cosplayshow opening at Kultcon 2013 as Marine soldier from One piece Disney vs others at Kultcon 2014 as Rincewind from the Discworld novels Skits outside of Bakacosplay: Seven and a ½ seas Magna Angemon presentation at MCM Expo (solo skit, she was terrified) A skit without Coco at Närcon 2012 as Dr. Neo Cortex from Crash Bandicoot Category:Members